The invention relates to a key for feeding information into a device.
The invention further relates to a computer program product for controlling a data processing device in response to the execution of a program code comprised by the computer program product in a processor of the data processing device.
EP publication 0 414 540 discloses a capacitive sensor. The problem in the publication is how to observe how fast a key is depressed downward and how hard the key is depressed after it is depressed to the bottom. The publication discloses a key with which a plastic arc is depressed downward via a key lever. The plastic arc is resilient and its lower surface is provided with projections. A capacitive sensor is arranged in connection with the plastic arc. The solution is quite complex and difficult to implement.